A Tiger's Streak
by Onyxonshine
Summary: Sequel to A Tiger's Cub! Hope you enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Tigeress and her family left. Since them Minerva and Sting had been together, not as a couple but they had been talking about it. During the time Minerva had been welcomed back into Sabertooth and was a member again. She was happy to welcomed back but she still couldn't help but think about her daughter Skyrhina who had been taken from her but this time by her first husband.

One day Minerva and Sting were both in the office doing paperwork. When they were done Minerva sat on the desk but she noticed that Sting was looking at a calender and she wondered what for so she looked at him.

"What's with the calender?"

Sting smiled at her.

"Well you see princess, our future children informed us that we will have identical twin sons in exactly one year from now and if I'm not mistaken, pregnancy can range from 8 to 10 months, so in two months from now you'll be pregnant."

Sting suddenly wished he didn't say that last part because Minerva had reached over the desk and grabbed him by his collar bringing him to her.

"S-Sorry, I'm just so happy that I'm going to be a father and step father while I'm at it."

Minerva wasn't sure what to tell him so she let him go and looked away.

"You said two months right?"

"Yeah."

"Give me one month to get my act together because I don't I can do all of this so soon."

Inner Sting was dancing for joy across the rainbow in his Lala land then he smiled.

"Sure thing, take as much time as you need."

Minerva smiled then placed a hand on his cheek.

"Of course, when that month is over..."

She paused and whispered in his ear.

"You can have me all to yourself."

Sting's eyes widen then he felt Minerva kiss his cheek. Minerva smiled then left out of the office. After a few moments Sting sunk into his chair and began to daydream about everything that might happen.

**Sting's Daydream**

Sting was walking into his home.

"Honey, I'm home."

Just then he saw Minerva coming to him. She was happy to see him and they both hugged and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Dinner and I have been waiting for you, dear."

Sting smiled at her.

"I couldn't wait to get home. You're my home sweet home."

**Daydream end**

Sting had his head down on his desk as if he was depressed about something.

"I have to wait a month for that."

**(With Minerva)**

Minerva was sitting under a tree in deep thought. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this but she was glad that Sting didn't rush her. Unlike her father, Sting was gentle with her she wondered if it was because he felt sorry for her or did he just look it as a 'oh you can't fight with me now, I'm your master, so you belong to me.' Minerva wasn't sure what to think, granted she didn't know how to love, so will Sting help her with that or at least show her how. She was hoping that in some way or another she can learn to love and cherish others. She saw how Sabertooth had become a more accepting guild because even she knew that she was kind of scared to return to Sabertooth because of how she was turned into a demon and what if they didn't want her.

**Flashback**

After the fight with Tartaros Sting, Minerva, Rogue and their Exceeds were all walking through the forest to head back to their guild. Jiemma had left them alone saying that he wasn't going to go back and thanks to his change of heart he left all three of them at peace.

As they were walking Minerva wasn't talking, she wasn't sure what to do. Lector and Frosch noticed that she looked kind of depressed about something so then Lector ran up to Sting.

"Sting-kun, the Lady is sad."

Sting and Rogue looked at Minerva who quickly waved her hands shaking her head.

"No, I'm not!"

Sting went to her and Minerva took a step back from him. Sting and Rogue were both surprised at how Minerva was reacting.

"It's just that...I'm just scared."

"About what?"

Minerva looked away.

"About going back to Sabertooth. What if the others don't want me back?...I wouldn't blame them."

She said the last part in a whisper but Sting still heard what she said then he hugged her.

"Princess, you don't have to worry. Sabertooth is not the same dark feeling guild when your father was the master. We're in a whole new reign so you don't have to be scared."

"..."

"Come on, let's go back to the guild together."

Minerva nodded then they went back to the guild.

**Now**

Minerva smiled then hugged her knees close to her.

"He was right, I didn't have to worry about anything. Everyone welcomed me back, even Yukino."

Minerva smiled closing her eyes.

"You're going to be very lucky, Sting. Instead of a month I'll make it less than that."

She giggled to herself at how happy Sting was.

"Yeah, I'm going to make the wait shorter."

**AN: Alright everyone, there is the first chapter of A Tiger's Streak! I hope that it was a good intro for you and I will update real soon. Bye!**

**Note: A group of Tigers is called a Streak**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had past since Minerva and Sting had made the deal. Minerva had been able to feel better about herself but the worry of her daughter was on her mind. Part of her kept thinking that her daughter was in good hands because back when Minerva was with her father during his reign over Sabertooth she was well aware that Skyrhina and Teominh always got along so why should she worry about it. Must be that mother instinct that she had finally gotten after being turned into a demon. Speaking of demons, Minerva needed to ask Mirajane if she would help her with her demon form, such as hiding it from the public eyes. She figured that going to Mira would be the best chance. So she left to Fairy Tail to ask Mira for the favor.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

When Minerva had gotten there she spotted Mirajane at the bar area and went to her. When she got to her she looked at Mira dead in the eye.

"Mirajane, I want to ask you for a favor?"

Mira smiled at her.

"Sure."

"I want you to show me how to keep my demon magic in check?"

Mira blinked.

"You mean like how I do my Satan Soul?"

"Yes."

Mira smiled at her.

"Of course."

Minerva blinked.

"Wait, don't you want anything in return?"

Mira smile become one of those unnerving sweet smiles.

"Well is there someone you like?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Sting."

"Are you two a couple?"

"We'll will be."

"**BE A COUPLE NOW!"**

If this had been a cartoon of any sort Minerva's hair would have been shot back as if an explosive had went off in her face, leaving her stunned because Mira had turned into her Satan Soul form and everyone had seen what just happened.

"..okay.."

Just then Erza came and sat next to Minerva smiling.

"Hello ladies."

They both looked at her and Erza looked at Mira.

"A slice of strawberry cake."

Minerva watched as Erza got her cake and began to eat it. She and Mira watched as Erza have three cakes. Minerva didn't get it one bit on how Erza loved cake and cake was new to her so she wanted to try it but still kind of nervous to ask. Mira saw the look on Minerva's face and wanted nothing more than to just glomp her because of how cute she looked but just remained smiling at her.

Just then a fight broke out in the guild between Gray and Natsu. At first Erza didn't care but a chair and a table was thrown at her and when she turned around glaring at them to stop. Minerva seeing the only chance she had took the fork off the plate and took a bite and quickly put the fork back then looked away.

When Erza had turned back to continue her cake her face went from happy to WTF when she saw that a bite had been taken out of her cake.

"M-My cake..."

Just then Erza was in her Black Wing Armor and had her swords ready to kill.

"HOW DARE ANY OF YOU TAKE MY CAKE! I WILL MAKE REGRET THIS AS LONG AS YOU LIVE!"

Then all hell broke loose. Minerva managed to get out of the guild and made a mental note to herself to never touch Erza's cake again.

Another week had passed, during the time Minerva and Mira were together for Minerva to lean how to hide her demon features from everyone else. When the week was over she had mastered it pretty well and Minerva was walking alone to the Sabertooth guild. When she got there she saw that Sting wasn't in the office but Rogue was so she went to the office.

"Rogue, where is Master?"

Rogue looked at her.

"Oh there was a sudden guild master meeting so he went to it."

Minerva nodded then left.

She was on her way to her home but then stopped and left in a different route.

When she got to a different place she went to the mat that was at the front door and got a key that was under it then she opened the door.

Minerva was quite impressed that the home she had walked into was spotless then she went to the kitchen and got to work.

**1 hour later**

Outside Sting was walking and Lector was with him. Both of them wanting more than food and go straight to bed. Those guild masters were so boring that Sting much rather be doing a hydra thing called paperwork.

Lector stopped and pointed.

"Sting-kun, someone's in our home."

Sting blinked then frowned.

"Well then, let's give them a real welcome."

Sting turned into his dragon force and they both went inside.

"GET READY TO MEET THE-"

Sting stopped in his tracks to see Minerva in his kitchen wearing an apron and had a large pot in her hands. She looked at them smiling cheerfully at him.

"Welcome back. You're just in time."

In a heartbeat Sting and Lector were at the table ready to dig right in. Minerva giggled as she watched them enjoy her cooking. She was about to leave but Sting went to her, hugging her from behind. Minerva was surprised but she looked at Sting who had his head leaning on hers.

"Is something wrong?"

"Stay the night."

Minerva just looked at him then she felt his hold on her tighten a little bit. Minerva blushed when she felt him do that then she closed her eyes. That was something that she loved about Sting, he wouldn't pressure her into doing anything and also she loved his touch to her. He was gentle and she felt safe with him then she smiled.

"Of course. She turned her head and whispered in his ear.

"The tomorrow I will have breakfast ready for you, how does that sound?"

"Anything sounds good. I'm just glad to see that you're doing better."

Minerva nodded then kissed his cheek.

**AN:Alright, there is chapter 2 and I hope that this chapter was good and funny for you. I will update real soon. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

For the month that Sting and Minerva were together as a couple, it was easier than Minerva thought it would be. Sting was really gentle with her, he never once triggered any bad memory or harmed her in any way. Bottom line, she felt safe with him. Of course one night while they were together Sting showed her the pool and playfully tossed her into it when she wasn't looking, she did chase after him for that. The best part for her was that Sting would hold her just about any chance he got and most of the time she let him without any questions.

When the month was over Sting and Minerva got married and it take long for Minerva to have news that she was pregnant. Of course she wanted to wait to let the guild know and Sting agreed to it. The first people to notice and learn that Minerva was pregnant were Yukino and Rogue. Rogue found out because Sting had gotten drunk one night when it was just them and he told Rogue a little too much information and Rogue accidentally dropped him. Yukino found out because she noticed that Minerva was resting more and was also getting sick so she just guessed on the spot when it was just them by simply asking, what was it like being pregnant.

About five months into her pregnancy Minerva went to Fairy Hills only to see that Erza was outside sitting under a tree reading something. When she got to her Erza looked at her.

"Oh hello, Minerva. Is something up?"

Minerva smiled at her but blushed looking away.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Erza lowered the book she was reading.

"Yes?"

"Will you be the Fairy godmother of all my children?"

When Erza heard that her eyes widen then she stood.

"You're pregnant?"

Minerva smiled.

"Yes, 5 months now."

"5 months?"

Minerva grabbed Erza's hand and placed it on her stomach. It didn't take long for Erza to feel the baby kick. She smiled warmly then looked at Minerva.

"It's kicking a lot, that's a good sign."

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous though."

"Why? You had Skyrhina."

Minerva had a small sad smile.

"Yes, but with her it was different."

"What do you mean?"

"I had it very lucky, she was born when I was 7 months pregnant with her so it wasn't hard on me to give birth to her. Now I have this feeling that I'm going to pregnant for the whole time period and I have heard how painful that will be."

Erza smiled at her.

"Minerva, don't worry. When the baby comes I'll be there to help you."

With that Erza hugged Minerva.

"Thank you Erza."

**4 months later**

"MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS!"

It was the day for the child to be born. In the room with Minerva was Sting, Rogue, Erza, Yukino, and Mira. Sting and Rogue were holding Minerva's hands, Minerva was laying back with her head on Erza's Shoulder, Mira was looking to hold the baby coming out, and Yukino had gotten all of the supplies since Sting had informed her that they were expecting twins.

This went on for and hour of nonstop screaming and begging for the pain to stop. Just like they had been informed, they had twin baby boys. It was so adorable to see because the two boys were fast asleep, one was hugging his brother while the other was sleeping in his brother's arms. Everyone 'Aww' when they saw this.

Soon after that the baby that was being hugged opened his eyes to look at Minerva. As if her was a few months old he crawled to her head and wrapped his arm around her head. Mira, Erza and Yukino fought the urge to do a fangirl scream.

Minerva on the other hand had tears forming in her eyes, Sting saw that and went to pick up his son that was hugging Minerva's face.

"Come on."

The moment his hands were on the baby, his son began to cry and wasn't letting go of Minerva's face.

"No Sting, let him stay."

Sting nodded and Erza spoke.

"Is something wrong, Mienrva?"

Minerva looked at her clingy son.

"He's doing the exact same thing Skyrhina did when she was born."

They saw the baby hugged onto Minerva's face tighter and Minerva just broke down in tears then smiled at her son.

"Oh, Voxen."

Sting smiled and picked up his other son and held him in his arms.

"My little champ, Bolto."

Bolto opened his eyes and looked up at Sting.

**AN: Hello Everyone! There is Chapter 3 and I hope I did a good job on this. I will continue to update this story when I get the next chance, Bye!**

**Names: **

**Bolto: Lightning bolt**

**Voxen: Voices of the sky**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 8 years since Bolto and Voxen were born. Bolto was like his father, being the playful type while Voxen stayed close with his mother. Minerva had learned slightly the hard way that both of her sons were dragon slayers, how did she figure it out was because she went on a quest. It was simple one and her sons wanted to come along so she brought them along, but the moment the train moved both sons were sick. The only thing that had saved Minerva from puked on was her space magic, by switching places with a dark mage that she had quietly followed onto the train. The dark mage was so humiliated that he gave up and left. The quest was a success so Minerva wasn't worried but for a week her sons wouldn't talk to her.

During the 8 years Rogue and Yukino go married and they had children, a son who was a year younger then the twins and a daughter who was four. The boy was Raios and his little sister was Winter, they bonded very well. Not only that Erza had a family as well, she had adopted Spencer when he was 7 and now he was 15 and she had a daughter named Era who was 9. Like mother like daughter, she valued her sweets. One time Bolto made the mistake of taking a bite of her cake and to this very day Minerva still wondered how did she manage to save her son just in time before Era could grab him.

As for Voxen Minerva had no trouble with him but she noticed that Voxen was a lot like Skyrhina. He would follow her around the place, he would stare at her and most of all he would carve wood. He had to cut back on all of those things because one time he saw his mother break down in tears and he didn't know why.

One day Bolto and Voxen were in the living room together. They had their parents if they would have a small family meeting and both parents agreed to it.

When Minerva and Sting got into the living room both boys looked at them dead in the eye and spoke in unison.

"Dad, Mom we demand to have a sister."

Minerva and Sting's eyes widen in surprise and sting spoke.

"Older or younger?"

"We don't care, we just want a sister."

Sting raised a brow at them.

"Why?"

"We just want one. Raios has a sister."

"Did it ever dawn on you that we don't make the rules of what gender a baby is until it's born."

"..."

"..."

"We still want a sister."

Before Sting could say anything else Minerva covered his mouth and they all looked at her as she spoke.

"Your father and I will talk about it."

With that they left to their shared room and Sting looked at Minerva.

"Princess?"

Minerva sat on the foot of the bed.

"I don't know what to do. I wanted to tell them that they have an older half sister but if I did then they would be asking where she is and I don't have the answer to that."

Sting could tell that this subject was hard on her so then he went to her and hugged her.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry."

Minerva hugged onto him and silently cried in his shoulder.

**Two weeks later**

It was a lonely night for Minerva. Sting was called away on another long boring guild master meeting, so Bolto and Voxen went on a quest so they would be gone for a couple of days. That was something hated so much, she hated to be alone but this time she couldn't do anything about so then she went to her room and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling above her head.

About a couple hours later Minerva was woken up by a knock at her door. She sat up to look at the clock, it was almost 3 in the morning but she left to go answer her door.

When she got to her door, her eyes widen in shock to see the one person she had missed.

It was Skyrhina, and riding on her back was a sleeping four year old girl.

"Mom..."

Minerva was so moved that she brought Skyrhina into a full embrace. After hugging her oldest child she had her daughter to come inside of the house.

Skyrhina laid the sleeping girl down on the couch and Minerva looked at her.

"Are you hungry?"

Skyrhina looked at her mother.

"Yes, ma'am."

Minerva nodded then left into the kitchen and heated something up. When she was done she came back to see her daughter sitting on the couch with the little girl sleeping with her head on her lap.

"Here."

Skyrhina dug right in. Minerva couldn't help but smile as her daughter ate but she wondered who the little girl was then she looked at Skyrhina was finished with her food.

"Thank you. It was great."

Minerva smiled at her then placed a hand on her cheek, having Skyrhina to look at her.

"You have grown into a beautiful woman."

She pulled Skyrhina into another hug, being careful not to wake the sleeping girl. When it was all over Minerva stood up.

"I will get a room ready for you and..."

"This is Violet."She's my younger half sister."

Minerva nodded then left to get a room ready for the girls. When she had finished she came back and smiled at the sight of Skyrhina rubbing her little sister's back. Minerva could tell that Skyrhina was very tired, Sting and the twins won't be home for a couple days and that might buy her some time to talk to her daughter to ask her to stay along with Violet. Minerva went to her.

"Skye?"

Skyrhina looked at her.

"Yes Mom?"

"The room is ready."

"Thank you."

Minerva led Skyrhina who was carrying Violet in her arms to the room. When got there Minerva watched Skryina lay her sister on the bed then she looked at Minerva.

"Mom, may I ask a favor?"

Minerva nodded and Skyrhina continued.

"Will you allow Violet to stay here with you until I find a place for us to stay?"

"Sure. I wanted to ask you something as well."

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

Skyrhina looked away.

"Violet and I ran away. I had to get Violet away from Father."

Minerva could tell that Skyrhina didn't want to talk about it at the moment so then she nodded.

"Alright. You and Violet may both stay as long as you want."

"But I only asked until I get a place."

Minerva put her hands on her shoulders.

"Just stay here. I don't want you to look for a place, not yet at least."

Skyrhina didn't argue but then she looked down.

"If you allow us both to stay I have to give you something in return."

"Believe me, you already are."

Skyrhina looked at her.

"I am? How?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, so get some sleep."

"I will, thank you Mom."

"Good night."

"Good night."

**AN: Chapter 4 is done! Hoped that you liked it and I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Minerva got up and got ready for the day. When she was done getting ready she left out of her room and saw that Skyrhina was up and ready for the day.

"Morning, Skye."

"Good morning, Mom."

Minerva smiled at her.

"How is Vy?"

Skyrhina looked at her little sister who was still sleeping peacefully and she was stroking her sister's cheek.

"She's very tired."

Minerva nodded then Skyrhina got to her feet.

"I'm going to go out, would you like anything?"

Minerva shook her head then Skyrhina left out of the house. Minerva just looked at the sleeping Violet then she felt the urge to kiss the little girl. She sat on the side of the bed, leaned in and kissed Violet on the forehead. It would appear that Violet was a light sleeper because her eyes snapped open and she was greeted by Minerva whose face was inches from hers.

"Morning Vy."

Violet just stared and Minerva's smile fell into a look of panic when she saw Violet about to start crying.

"Don't cry, your sister just went out to get something."

It didn't seem to help much because Violet jumped right off the bed and dashed into the hallway. Minerva went after her but Violet hid in one of the hallway towel closets. Minerva went to it but didn't want to make the poor girl more scared than she already was.

"Vy, come out."

**30 Minutes later**

Skyrhina came back with a few bags but when she got inside she heard Minerva talking from the hallway.

"Vy, come out."

Skyrhina facepalmed. She had forgotten to warn her mother that Violet hates to be left alone with anyone. She went to where Minerva was and got to the door.

"Vy, it's Skye, come out."

"Uh-uh."

Minerva looked at Skyrhina who had frowned when she heard her little sister refused.

"Vy, it's okay to come out. This woman isn't your mother."

The creaked open and a small voice spoke.

"She's not?"

"She's not, now come out and say sorry to her."

Minerva looked at Skyrhina with a raised brow.

"Since when were you a mother?"

Skyrhina looked at her.

"She only listens to me."

Violet came out and hid behind Skyrhina who just looked at her. Minerva on the other hand just looked at the little girl then she looked at Skyrhina.

"Is it really that bad that she only listens to you?"

Skyrhina didn't answer then Minerva turned to leave.

"It's fine, I'm not going to force her to do anything."

Skyrhina and Violet just watched as Minerva leave to the kitchen.

For the rest f the day Minerva watched as Skyrhina and Violet were together. It was so cute to watch, wherever Skyrhina would be Violet was with her and was holding onto her. Minerva of course had to keep her herself in check from glomping the little girl because she had been told by Skyrhina that Violet was afraid of adults, but mostly the women.

**That night**

Violet had been put to bed while Skyrhina and Minerva were in the living room talking.

"So Mom, how have you been?"

"I've been well, your stepfather is..."

Minerva had stopped talking when she saw Skyrhina's eyes widen.

"What is it, Skye?"

"You got remarried?"

Minerva smiled at her.

"Yep and you have identical twin younger brothers."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, in fact they are demanding a sister."

Skyrhina raised a brow.

"Older or younger?"

"They said that they didn't care, they just want one so that they can spoil her."

Skyrhina smiled then looked away.

"I bet if Violet wasn't so scared of everyone then she would be glad for it."

Minerva smiled looking away.

"How should I put this? The boys are clingy to the point where if they see something they like then they will not let it go."

"They are that clingy?"

Minerva nodded then she placed a hand on Skyrhina's face. She blinked when she saw Skyrhina flinch and pull back.

"Skye, is something wrong?"

Skyrhina looked away with a sad expression.

"Sorry."

Minerva just looked at her then she looked at her hand only to see that there was make up. She frowned then looked at Skyrhina who was looking at her.

"Come here."

Skyrhina was scared but she came closer to her mother who had rubbed her thumb on her cheek getting more make up off. Minerva stood up to get something.

"Don't go anywhere."

A few moments later she came back with a wet cloth. When Skyrhina saw that she got scared and tried to get away only to be pinned down.

"Hold still."

"Mom, please..."

Minerva cleaned the make up off Skyrhina's face. When she was done she was in shock to see her daughter's face with bruises over it.

"What happened to you?"

Skyrhina couldn't look at her trying not to cry.

"I was beaten by Vy's mother because of something that had happened at that place. I told her to leave me and Vy alone and she got angry and beat me senseless in front of Violet."

Minerva got off Skyrhina and turned to walk away but Skyrhina got up and ran to her mother, hugging her from behind.

"Mom no. Don't go there! Father will kill you."

Minerva didn't say anything and Skyrhina went on.

"That's why Vy and I ran away from there, we'll be fine as long as Father doesn't know where we are."

Minerva looked at her daughter who had tears streaming down her face. It pained her that she couldn't do anything but she agreed to her daughter's plea.

"Alright, I won't go anywhere."

"Thank you."

Minerva sat on the couch and Skyrhina joined her. She had Skyrhina to lay her head on her lap and then Skyrhina went to sleep, relaxing to Minerva's gentle, so motherly touch. Minerva just looked at her daughter then she kissed her daughter on the temple of her head.

"Sleep well, Skye."

Minerva stroked Skyrhina's head then she leaned back and closed her eyes, going to sleep.

**AN:Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I will update very soon! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Minerva woke up only to find herself in bed and looked behind her to see a sleeping Sting. She guessed that Sting had came home while she was sleeping and carried her to their room. If he did then where is Skyrhina?

Minerva got from the bed and left out of the room only to see Bolto sleeping with her with his head on her hip. Minerva thought that it was cute to see then she went to check on Violet. When she went into the room her eyes widen in shock to see Violet in a corner and Voxen just looked at her like a dog looking at a kitten trying to meet it.

Minerva wanted to laugh because of how cute and scared Violet looked.

"I see that you two have met."

Voxen looked at his mother.

"Mother, who is she?"

Minerva smiled at her.

"Voxen, that is your little sister, Violet."

When Voxen heard that he hugged Violet who couldn't push him off then he ran out of the room.

"Bolto! We have a little sister!"

Minerva followed him into the living to see that Bolto had been woken up and he ran to hug Violet. Skyrhina opened one of her eyes to see what was going on. She watched as the two boys were hugging Violet who looked like she was about to cry. Minerva smiled then went to the three young children.

"Alright you two, let your little sister go. Let her warm up to you first."

The boys looked at her and spoke in unison.

"She's cold?"

"No, she's just shy."

They both looked at Violet who was looking at Skyrhina for help but Skyrhina just watched. Minerva smiled then she gently took Violet from the boys and held Violet close to her, stroking her head. Violet just looked at her then Sting came out.

"I see that we're all up and that we're all here. Let's go out to eat."

**After lunch**

After having lunch was over the family went out to the park and Skyrhina watched as her three younger siblings ran around the area.

As for Sting and Minerva they were sitting on a bench talking.

"Oh man, I can't believe that we have four kids now. Now if only we could get Violet to let us hold her."

Minerva just shook her head.

"She won't let anyone else hold her. She would have a fit but as long as we don't force her she might warm up to us later."

Sting nodded and Minerva looked back at the children.

'At least I hope she does.'

**That night**

It was the late hours and Minerva was sitting alone on the couch in the living room. She was well aware that everyone else was sleeping but she couldn't sleep, not with the thought of her oldest child that had been abused. To top it off that triggered her anger because she knew herself that when she first became a mother she wasn't the loving type. Now she was a mother of three and one step child, and she was a whole new person.

Minerva was reading something then she stopped when she felt a small tug on her dress. She looked to see that it was Violet looking up at her.

"Lady, I had a bad dream..."

Minerva put her book down and looked at Violet.

"Do you want to share?"

Violet nodded and Minerva brought the girl up on the couch.

"Alright, what was the bad dream about?"

"My mother coming here and taking Skye and me away."

Minerva frowned.

"You don't need to worry about her coming. She can't hurt you."

"But I'm scared of her."

Violet looked lowered her head and had tears pouring down her face. It pained Minerva to see a little kid cry and say that they were afraid of their own parent. She understood the pain of fearing a parent, even when Skyrhina was a little girl, she feared her. Minerva also knew that thanks to her previous personality she didn't know how to love and that she had almost killed Skyrhina. To this very day it haunted her.

Minerva looked at her step daughter then gently placed a hand on her head.

"Vy, why are you so afraid of your mother?"

Violet didn't look at her.

"She touched me."

Something inside of Minerva snapped but she kept her composure as Violet went on.

"She kept on touching me, and she told me that if I ever told anyone she was going to beat me. She did it for a long time and I became very scared that I wouldn't talk and Skye noticed how I would avoid her so one day she brought into a room and asked me what was wrong. I told her everything and she got mad then that's when my mother came into the room we were in. She got mad and Skye told her to leave us alone but my mother became angry and began to hurt Skye. When it was over my mother beat me too and left us alone without saying a word to anyone."

"Then Skye brought you here."

Violet nodded. Minerva picked Violet up and placed her on her lap and embraced her.

"Vy, you don't need to be afraid anymore. You're in a safe place now and that woman is never going to see you or hurt you ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Minerva stroked Violet on the head and Violet went to sleep in her arms. After waiting for Violet to be in a deep slumber Minerva stood up and carried Violet to where her sister was. When she got there she layed Violet down on the bed and left out of the room.

**Next morning**

Minerva was in the kitchen but then she looked behind her to see her family and smiled at them.

"What's going on with everyone?"

Sting hugged her.

"Well, I'm going to the guild."

Bolto smiled at his parents.

"Skye, Voxen and me are going on a quest together."

Sting went to Violet and picked her up.

"I'm going to take Vy with me to the guild, Rogue might bring Winter with him."

Minerva nodded then turned to leave.

"Well I'm going to Erza's place for the day, so I might so you all tomorrow."

They all nodded and left to their business.

Minerva arrived at Fairy Hills to see that Erza was there and she smiled.

"Hey Minerva is something up?"

Minerva nodded.

"Will you go on a trip with me?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Just want to go on a hunting trip."

Erza's smile turned into a frown.

"I'll come with you then."

They both left out of the land of Fiore to the land of Stella.

**AN: Alright there is Chapter 6 to A Tiger's Streak! I hope that you liked the chapter and how things are getting so crazy right now! Just like you all who are reading the story, I can't wait to see what an angry mother tiger can do! Until then, Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

As Minerva and Erza were on the train Erza noticed that Minerva had an evil look on her face as she was polishing a sword. It was a nice long sword that had a fang at the end of it and had a tiger head at the butt of the handle. Erza blinked in confusion then looked at Minerva.

"What's with the sword?"

Minerva had a smirk on her face, like the one Erza gave her when she snatched her dress off in the Sun Village when she first became a dark mage and spoke.

"You see, whenever I go hunting I don't take weapons but since what we're hunting for might put up a fight I just happened to bring this sword along."

Erza nodded then smiled.

"So what have you been up to lately?"

"Skye is back."

Erza's smile because an exciting one.

"Are you for real? She's what, 15 right?"

"Yes and she brought back a little one with her."

Erza raised a brow.

"A little one?"

"Yes, she has a little sister that is 4 years old."

Erza wanted to hug Minerva but the sword was still there so she stayed where she was.

"So what's the little one's name?"

"Violet."

"I bet she looks like Skye."

"She does, she just has purple eyes."

"Aw, does she follow you?"

"Not really, she was kind of scared of me in the start but just recently she began to talk to me."

"Aw."

Minerva looked at the sword and went back to polishing it.

After a few minutes Minerva looked at Erza.

"Hey Erza?"

"Yes?"

"If I cut loose for anything, what would you do?"

"That is a good question because chances of you ever cutting loose is very rare so I wouldn't be worried."

"But what if I did though?"

"Hopefully you won't kill anybody."

Minerva nodded then went back to polishing the sword.

**Sabertooth Guild**

Sting was in his office doing paperwork but then he stopped when he sensed that something wasn't right. He thought back of when he had came to the guild, he greeted Rogue and his daughter, Winter. They both left to let the two girls play then that was it.

Just then Sting saw Rogue coming into the room.

"Hey Rogue, where is Violet and Winter?"

Rogue's eyes widen in horror.

"That's what I was about to ask you."

The Twin dragon slayer ran to look for Rufus only to find him reading a book but then he looked at them.

"Yes?"

Sting looked at him.

"Do you know where Winter and Violet ran off to?"

Rufus blinked.

"Winter was playing with a girl named Violet? I have no memory of it."

Orga came to them.

"I saw them run out of the guild about 20 minutes ago but I lost them in the forest."

Sting and Rogue ran out to search for their daughters. Both searched for their daughters out of fear of being cornered by their wives.

"Minerva is going to kill me!"

"I'm just as screwed as you are!"

**In the land of Stella**

There was a woman that was sitting in a chair looking at a little boy about 8 years old. He had black hair and cream tone skin. He had green eyes and he wore black pants.

His hands were tied behind his back and his mother motioned him to come to her. He knew not to hesitate so he did as he was told. When he was before his mother she gripped him by his hair and began cutting it while talking.

"Tell me why you didn't stay in the room with your father."

"He was in a war meeting and I couldn't stay awake because I had been in there since morning."

That earned him a slap to the face and his mother yelled.

"Are you that stupid?! How do you expect to become king?!"

He didn't say anything then she stood up.

"Turn around."

He was on his knees with his back turned to her then she took out a whip and struck him.

After a few strikes to his bare back his mother stopped and looked at him.

"You are the next heir to become king, whether you like it or not."

With that she put the whip down and went to the door.

"You will be in here for a long time so get used to it."

The moment she had opened the door a fist connected to her face causing her to fall to the back of the room. The boy looked up to see what had happened only to see Minerva and Erza coming into the room. The boy's mother blinked as she stood up.

"Skyrhina, what are you-wait. You're not Skyrhina, who are you?"

Minerva ignored the woman as she kneeled down to the boy. When she saw that his hands were tied and that there were a number of whip lashes on his back she was even more angry than she was before.

"What did you do to him?"

The woman had a wicked smile on her face.

"I was merely punishing him to make sure that he understands that to become king he can't feel any pain."

Erza frowned at the woman but her attention went back to Minerva when she saw Minerva stand up and glare at the woman. The glare she had was the same that Erza had given her when she snapped after she had admitted that she harmed Millianna and stabbed Kagura.

"You Fucking Bitch!"

When Erza heard that she was speechless.

"Minerva..."

The woman just smiled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Minerva glare didn't change as she spoke.

"Erza, get this boy out of here."

Erza carefully picked the boy up then left out of the room. After leaving the room Minerva locked the door and pulled her sword out.

"You will not see the next light of day."

The woman saw that Minerva was serious and began cowering down.

"Wait I'm the Queen, you can't-"

Minerva was in her face.

"Do you think this Tiger King gives a fuck?"

For two hours screams could be heard from the chambers but no one dared to go in the chamber that Minerva was in. Erza and the boy were both outside waiting for Minerva to come out and Erza rubbed the boy on his head.

"Don't worry, she's just a tiger that is serious about her cubs."

She felt the boy nod.

When Minerva came down to them she smiled at them while holding a blood covered sword in her hand.

"Okay, we can go home now. Hunting time is over."

Erza's opened in shock.

"This was the 'hunt' you were talking about?!"

"Yes. If i told you what it really was then you wouldn't have came along."

"How are we going to explain this to Sting?"

"I told you already, we went hunting."

"You're unbelievable."

"Come on, we have to take the boy home with us."

They nodded then left to find a place to stay and treat the boy's wounds.

**AN: There is that chapter. When it comes to mothers, there is nothing more scarier than seeing a good mother defending her children. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I will update soon! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva, Erza and the little boy that they had taken from the castle were in a shack together since they had two hours before the train would take them back to Fiore. Minerva was happy to see that there was nothing to worry about.

Erza looked at Minerva.

"You should hold the boy while I treat his wounds."

Minerva nodded then looked at the boy who was in a corner, trying to keep his distance from them, but mostly Minerva.

Minerva took a step forward and the boy, with his hands up whimpered.

"Please don't, I don't want to die."

Minerva just looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"But you killed my mother."

"Yes I did, but I won't do that to you."

He looked her then Minerva gently picked him up and had him sitting on her lap facing her. She had her arms around him but at his waist so that she wouldn't be touching his wounds. Erza began to clean his wounds and the boy had tightened his grip on Minerva's dress. Minerva rubbed his head to sooth him while Erza put the medicine on. The boy whimpered and tightened his grip on her.

"It burns."

"I know but you're doing a good job of handling it."

When they were done bandaging the boy and having him to put on a shirt that was clean they left to the train stations.

As they were on the train Minerva looked at the boy who was laying his head on her lap.

"What's your name?"

"Ryuuto."

Minerva smiled at him then he looked up at her.

"Um.."

"Yes?"

"Will you rub my head again?"

Minerva smiled at him then nodded.

"Yes, I will."

She began to stoke his head and Ryuuto relaxed to her touch.

Erza blinked when she remembered something.

"Minerva, where's the sword that you brought?'

Minerva smirked looking away.

"I 'lost' it."

"What do you mean?"

"I stabbed a soldier that came and after I killed the woman and my sword got stuck inside of him and the handle broke off."

Erza just face palmed then looked away.

"Oh jeez."

Minerva smiled at then she looked back down as Ryuuto who was sleeping.

"So Skye and Vy had a brother. I hope he won't mind having two brothers."

"You're going to adopt him?"

"If Ryuuto let's me."

**3 hours later**

It was getting late and Minerva had Ryuuto in her arms. They arrived at Minerva's home and to their surprise the family was there but for some reason something was off. Skyrhina was in a corner with her face on the wall. Sting was next to her trying to calm her down. Minerva looked at them.

"What's wrong?"

Bolto and Voxen looked at her with tears streaming down their faces.

"Daddy lost Violet!"

Minerva looked at Sting who got scared.

"I don't know what happened. She came with me into the guild but then I lost track of her."

Minerva nodded then handed a sleeping Ryuuto to Erza.

"I'll go look for her."

Minerva was just about to leave but then from out of no where Lector came to them.

"I can't find her anywhere."

All the commotion woke Ryuuto up and he looked around to see everyone. He got scared and hid behind Minerva who just looked at him.

"What wrong, Ryuuto?"

Bolto and Voxen saw him and went to him.

"Who is he, Mom."

Minerva smiled at them.

"This is Ryuuto, your brother."

Sting's eyes widen in joy and the twins were happy to see him. Skyrhina turned around and saw Ryuuto.

"Rye?"

Ryuuto looked and saw Skyrhina then ran to her hugging her.

"Sister!"

Skyrhina hugged him and looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mother came and got me from home."

Skyrhina's eyes widen then she looked at Minerva who smiled.

"Yep, now we must go find Vy."

"Let me join you."

Minerva waved it off then left out of the house followed by Erza.

The two women were both walking but then they stopped to see Violet with Millianna. Erza smiled while Minerva was about to go out there but Erza stopped her.

"Let's wait."

Soon they heard what Millianna and Violet were saying.

"So the Sabertooth guild was fun huh? What were doing there at your age?"

"Mommy, Daddy and my older brothers are members and I wanted to become one too. So I did, wanna see?"

"Sure."

Violet lifted her shirt to show her guild mark that was on her stomach.

"My sister told me that Mommy was the first of the family to join Sabertooth and I want to be just like her."

"So cute."

Just then Violet had tears streaming down her face and Millianna blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"No matter how much I want to be like Mommy, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Mommy never gets lost and I always get lost."

"So how did you get out here?"

"After I got my guild mark I left the guild to go find Mommy but then I saw her getting on a train and got on it. I followed her only to learn that she was going on a hunting trip but she went to the land of Stella."

"And you came back here with her right?"

"Yes but I fell asleep on the train and lost track of her."

"You poor thing. Come on, I'll walk you to your guild."

"Thank you."

They began to walk and Millianna looked at Violet.

"What else were you doing?"

"I went shopping. Daddy said that Christmas was coming up and I wanted to get Mommy something but I didn't really know what she like so I got her a matching set."

"A matching set?"

Violet opened a bag that she had with her and pulled out a tiger suit that had large fangs where the face was. Millianna doing her best not to laugh smiled.

"I'm sure that she'll like it."

As for Minerva she wanted to rip Millianna apart but Erza held her back, trying to calm her.

"Come on, Minerva."

After Minerva calmed down Erza looked at her with a sly smirk on her face.

"Are you really going to wear that?"

"..."

**AN: Well there is that chapter! Minerva has brought home another child what will happen now in the family? Hope you like the chapter, Bye!**

**Ryuuto: A Dragon Land**


End file.
